Forever II
by Aoi Megami
Summary: The sequel to Forever. What had happen after the part 1. Bulma and Vegeta was seperated and they almost got back together and this is what happens next...
1. Chapter 1: Waking Up To Reality

DISCLAIMER: I don't own DBZ and I hope I do but anyways,...on with the story,...  
  
A/N: Okay, whoever is (.....), do you ever read the author's note?  
  
Anyways,... Here's part two of Forever and I hope you guys enjoy it!  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever II  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Waking up to Reality  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I cannot believe you left my daughter UNATTENDED!" the King Vegeta growled at Kakkarot. The Princess' personal guard and Prince's personal guard had just arrived about an hour ago and they had arrive with a bad news.  
  
"I am sorry," Kakkarot tried to apologize but the King had shut him up with a death glare. Kakkarot is kneeling down in front of the King together with Nappa, and the King lay on Bulma's bed, still weak and injured.  
  
"SORRY! WILL NOT GET HER BACK TO SAFETY!" the King screamed completely losing his temper. He tried clm himself down as he tried to think of a plan to get the Princes back.  
  
"Your majesty," Kakkarot started.  
  
"What?" he asked calmly.  
  
"There is also another thing I have to say."  
  
"What?" the King asked with great interest.  
  
"I have received word from the Prince Vegeta." Kakkarot announced.  
  
"What?" Nappa and the Kin both asked with great shock.  
  
"My son's alive?" the king asked, mainly to himself.  
  
"Yes, about a week ago, before we found you," Kakkarot said. "He knew where we are and I decided to keep the news from the Princess as a surprise."  
  
"I see." the King said as he lowered his head to think. "So if my son knows we're here, then how did Freiza," he stopped.  
  
"No," Nappa started. "Prince Vegeta."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~* Somewhere in Space *~*~  
  
"Prince Vegeta!" a voice screamed in his head, he tried to move but found himself couldn't. He tried to open his eyes but they felt heavy and he felt weak. He never felt this weak before, and he hated it. His eyes fluttered open and all he saw was a blur.   
  
"He's alive!" he heard a familiar voice said. Again, he tried to sit up but felt that he couldn't move an inch on his body. He tried shaking his head to clear all of the blur and the face of his personal body guard's father came into view.  
  
"Bardock?" he gasped out. He growled at himself when he heard his own voice. His mouth is dry and his troat hurts like crazy.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, how are you feeling?" Bardock asked.  
  
"Like shit." he coughed out. "What happened, where am I?"  
  
"In a ship, that belongs to the Namekians."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"When will she wake?" Zarbon asked the scientist. Murderll is the most genius scientist in Freiza's ship. He wore a white jacket and he has grey hair and red skin.  
  
"Once the machine is ready." the doctor answered as he typed a few words in his computer. Zarbon silently watch the scientist and he quickly took his stare off of him as he heard a machine whirring. He looked to his left and saw a silver head band.  
  
"What is that for?" Zarbon asked as he walked towards the small accessory.  
  
"A brain control machine." the doctor answered with a smirk on his face.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"I want the both of you to find us a ship," the King had demanded as he tried to stand up on both of his feet. "There has got to be a ship in this tiny little planet."  
  
"Yes your majesty," Nappa said. "But where will we go?"  
  
"We search for my son and Freiza." the King answered. He grunted from pain as he grabbed hold on the nearby chair.  
  
"My King," Kakkarot said as he neared his King trying to help him.  
  
"I'm fine." the king assured as he extended an arm to stop his son's personal body guard. The three men went downstairs. They were greeted by a lot of worried faces. The King looked around, he saw a Namek standing near the doorway, a three eyed man and an earthling which looked like a mine. On the couch, sat a raven haired and blonde haired girl, and on the middle of both sat a bald short earthling. And kneeling in front of a coffee table is an old man with a cane.   
  
"Y-your m-majesty," Master Roshii stuttered as he got up from his seat and bowed in front of the Saiyan King. "W-we are t-terribly sorry a-about the P-princess." he stuttered nervously.  
  
"That is okay," the king's voice boomed all over the quiet room. "May we ask you a question,.."  
  
"Roshii." Master Roshii said.  
  
"Roshii," the King said. "Do you know where we can find a space ship?"  
  
"Umm,..." Master Roshii thought for a while.  
  
"I know where," Chichi butted in.  
  
"Where?" the King asked the nervous girl.  
  
"M-Marron's parents, a friend of ours,"  
  
"What about her?" The King asked.  
  
"Her parents own a large corporation here on Earth and they have different types of technologies, like Space ships and other stuff." Chichi said nervously.  
  
"Good," the King said with a big smile on his face. "Where is this place?"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Namekians?" Vegeta asked as he held his head with a bloody hand.  
  
"Yes, Prince Vegeta." Bardock answered.  
  
"What happened?" Vegeta asked.  
  
~*~* Flashback *~*~  
  
Bardock stared worriedly and frightened at the frozen Prince. The missile was approaching fast and he ran as fast as his feet could carry him to save him. He got hold of his arm and quickly dragged him out. The blast made contact and they both felt the heat but they reached the pods in time before the ship went crashing down to a deserted planet.  
  
They all got away good, but they were all injured and weak. In the distance a large invisible spaceship was collecting all of the escape pods. Bardock slightly panicked as he tried punching buttons to change their course but found that the pod was slightly damage.  
  
They were taken inside the ship, the door on the pod was forced open. Bardock squinted on the bright light and he saw green. Green?  
  
"We are Namekians." the green man said. "We are going to help you."  
  
"How can we trust you?" Bardock gasped.  
  
"We hate Freiza." he answered.  
  
"Good enough."  
  
~*~* Flashback End *~*~  
  
"We were saved by green men?" Vegeta almost laugh.  
  
"Green, smart men." a green man said as he entered the room.  
  
"And who is this?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei, I am Nail of Namek-sei."  
  
"He is the leader of this ship." Bardock informed. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"I am grateful for your charity," Vegeta said. "How many of us survived?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"There are fifty of you Saiyans," Nail calculated. "7 are dead, 12 are injured and the rest are all alive." Nail informed. Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Good," Vegeta said. "Now all we must do is find Freiza.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Bulma groaned, she tried to open her eyes but failed to do so. She felt cold and wet. She tried once more to open her eyes, she felt the energy and strength to do so. Her eyes fluttered open and found herself inside a regeneration tank.  
  
"I see that you are awake." a man with red skin said.  
  
"Who are you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I am," he paused. "A Friend."  
  
Bulma trembled under the tone of his voice and his stare. Where is she? What had happen? Then it hit her, she had been kidnaped by her worse enemy. 'No.' she thought as she frantically looked around, panicking and searching for a way out.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Oh, do not worry my sweet." he purred. "The Lord Freiza wants you alive, you are one lucky Saiyan." he laughed. Bulma looked around once more, no wonder she couldn't move, her wrists and ankles are bound together. She panicked as she watch the doctor opened the tank on top of her. She saw him carrying a silver headband.  
  
"What the hell is that?" she asked.  
  
"A brain control, it controls your brain," the scientist informed. "By lord Freiza, of course."  
  
"He's going to control me?" Bulma panicked.  
  
"Yes, he is going to make you his queen and let's just say, his new other right hand," he paused as he looked at her frightened eyes. "Woman."  
  
"You bastard!" Bulma screamed. "Get that thing away from me!" she struggled from her bindings.  
  
"Good bye," the crazy scientist chuckled. "Princess." his chuckle turned into a maniacally laughter.  
  
"NO!" Bulma screamed as the headband is placed on her head. She tried shaking her head frantically to get the headband off of her head. But what she had planned didn't work.   
  
Bulma screamed as the machine was turned on and she felt a slight static shock around her body. She felt all her memories disappear all she can hear is the sound of the machine on her head. She screamed once more as she finally realize which memory was being erased next.  
  
"VEGETA!!!" she screamed with great pain as the memories of Vegeta and her was locked up somewhere in her mind.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: Well? How do you all like the first part of FOREVER II? Tell me what you think and send me review!. Remember, if you want to be on my mailing list, e-mail me or send me a review with your e-mail address.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!!!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 2: Plans

A/N: I just want to thank all of my greatest reviewers:  
  
DRAY   
  
Gotenfan18   
  
draegon-fire   
  
Bex-chan   
  
MiniNicka  
  
Wind Princess 1   
  
VegetasPrincess1   
  
Sensation0023  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Forever II  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Plans  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Here we are." Chichi said as she parked her car on the side street, near a large building. The group got out of the car: Chichi, Kakkarot, Nappa, the King, Yamucha and Tien. The others had decided to stay in the island to avoid Marron.  
  
The King got out of the car, all well and better. Piccolo the namek, had given him a senzu bean that rapidly heals you in a matter of seconds.  
  
  
  
"This is were we can find a spaceship?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"Yeah." Chichi said as she lead all her friends, her boyfriend and the rest of the Saiyans into the building.  
  
The group walked straight to the front door only to be greeted by a cheery, happy, perky, Mrs. Briefs.  
  
"Hello there, Chichi." Mrs. Briefs greeted. "Marron's not here."  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Briefs, I'm not looking for Marron," Chichi greeted back. "Um, is your husband home instead?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Why, he's in his laboratory." Mrs. Briefs. "Chichi, darling, who's your friends?" she asked.  
  
King Vegeta tried to hold back his anger, he would brake this woman's head is he hears her annoying voice once again. He gritted his teeth to control himself, and found it working, but not for long. He felt a hand grasp his shoulder. His thoughts were automatically cleared and he looked behind him to see Kakkarot motioning for him to calm down and ignore the annoying woman for awhile. He turned around to face the two women talking and found out that Mrs. Briefs will be taking them to her husband.  
  
They followed the blonde woman in her blue tank top and short jeans. King Vegeta shivered as he watch the flirtatious woman sway her hips back and fort. He gritted his teeth once more. He thought that this woman has a husband and a daughter and she clearly shows that she's flirting with the new guys in the gang.  
  
"Here we are!" her perky voice interrupted all of the King's thoughts of killing the woman. He took action and made past Chichi and the Brief's woman. He knock hard on the door, almost knocking it down.  
  
"What is it?" a husky voice from inside said. The King faced his Saiyan guards and Nappa cleared his throat getting what the King's trying to tell them.  
  
"The King Vegeta of Vegetasei wishes to speak to you." Nappa said out loud, but not a shout.  
  
"King what?" the voice asked as the laboratory door swished open automatically. A man in a lab coat, black pants with gray hair and a cigarette on his mouth appeared.  
  
"KING VEGETA OF VEGETASEI!" The King Vegeta shouted himself. He's starting to lose patience. The poor, short scientist shivered under the king's stare. Almost choking on his cigar.  
  
"Oh, my." Mrs. Briefs said, ending the silence.  
  
"W-what can I do for you?" Dr. Briefs stuttered.  
  
"That's more better." King Vegeta smirked. "I want a spaceship." he demanded quickly.  
  
"Sure, that's no problem." the doctor said calming down.  
  
"I want a space ship that can get us to Vegetasei is matter of days, not weeks, not months," he explained. "Maximum of 5 days."  
  
"Of course. Just let me check the coordinates to Vegetasei and I'll see what I can do, give me a minute." he said as he lead everybody inside his lab.   
  
Everybody looked around the lab, with great awe and great disbelief of the things the Doctor is building.  
  
"What are these technologies?" Kakkarot asked.  
  
"Mainly ships, bombs, lasers, great weapons." Nappa said as he inspected every technology in the building.  
  
The group sat around the main computer of the room, waiting for the doctor to get his coordinates. They watch as the doctor's face went from calm to a panicked face, almost dropping his cigarette.  
  
"What is it?" Nappa asked.  
  
"What you're asking me is impossible!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Care to explain?" Kakkarot asked, almost angry.  
  
"Vegetasei is a million miles away from here, it's going to take you weeks to get there, three at most. It's impossible." the doctor explained.  
  
"You're a doctor right?" the king asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Yes." the doctor said, not getting sure to where the King is heading.  
  
"The best one in Chikyusei?"  
  
"Well," the doctor said almost blushing. "That's what everybody says." he said chuckling.  
  
"Well make it possible." the king almost growled.  
  
"But-"  
  
"You have three days, or else." he threatened as he stood up and left the building, followed by everybody else.  
  
"Three days doctor." the king said as he got on the car and everybody followed his suit.  
  
"Don't even think about running away cause we can find you anywhere, anytime." Nappa smirked as he, the last one, got into the car.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"King Anthony, King Anthony!" a saiyan man with black spiked hair that goes down to his waist while he ran inside the throne room heading to the throne. Anthony sat on the throne leaning slump on his chair and his chin resting on his palm.  
  
"What is it?" Anthony asked in a bored voice.  
  
"We have received word from lord Freiza." he said. This caught Anthony's attention making him sat up straight, leaning a bit forward.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he's coming over with a present."  
  
"A what?" Anthony asked.  
  
"A present." the soldier repeated. This made Anthony think. He held his chin. 'What is he planning?' he asked as he stood up and started commanding the Saiyans that had joined him on his new kingdom, to prepare for a welcoming party for the purple tyrant.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Vegeta walked around the Namek's ship, inspecting the injured Saiyans and the Saiyan's that had survived. Both Radditz and Turles are at his side. They stopped as the Prince stopped. 'Oh no,' Vegeta thought as he looked into the distance. There leaning on the wall in the East Twins, Juuhachigo and Juunanago.  
  
"They survived?" Vegeta asked with disappointment on his voice. Turles snickered and tried to hold back a laugh, the same with Radditz.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Prince Vegeta." Radditz answered the Prince's question, almost chuckling. Vegeta turned serious once again and looked at his two trusted men.  
  
"Tell the Nameks to set course back to chikyusei." Vegeta ordered Radditz.  
  
"Yes, your majesty." he said as he bowed down and left.  
  
"Come on Turles," Vegeta said as he started walking to the two royalties. "Time to face the god and goddess of hell."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: I know, short, but I'm just telling you what they're planning. Anthony; Bulma's dad is back! So what's he planning now? Review and Find out!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
V  
  
V  
  
V 


	3. Chapter 3: Brainwashed

**DISCLAIMER:** Do I really have to do this? Come on, you guys know the drill,....   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
**_Forever II_**   
**Chapter 3**   
**_Brainwashed_**   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"You two survived?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the twins in front of him.   
"A crash like that can not destroy us that easily." Juunanago smirked. Vegeta nodded in agreement. They are Saiyans after all. Juunanago looked at the cocky prince in front of him. His elite, Turles, stood beside him, tall and fearless.   
"We will be heading to Chikyuusei." Vegeta announced.   
"Whatever." Juunanago grumbled. "I don't see why you care so much for a Saiyan woman." he started. "Is the prince of Saiyans starting to get soft?" he taunted. Vegeta scowled at him.   
"You better watch your tongue Juunana, you are talking to YOUR prince!" Vegeta spat, before leaving the twins with Turles.   
"Why must you always pick a fight with him?" Juuhachi sighed.   
"It's fun toying with him." Juunana answered plainly before leaving his sister.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"When we get back to Vegetasei I want his tittle revoked!" Vegeta growled to Turles. Vegeta shook the thoughts of the twins out of his head as he turned his attention back to the man walking beside him. "How long?" he asked.   
"Sorry, my prince?" he asked.   
"How long will it take us to arrive on earth?" he asked.   
"In about three days, your majesty." Turles informed.   
"Three day?" Vegeta growled. "We'll be too late!" he half shouted as he started pacing more faster.   
"For what?" Turles asked as he tried to catch up to his Prince.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
[Three days later,...]   
Chichi, Kakkarot and Nappa stood outside Rohii's beach listening to Marron's report on the ship that the King had ordered. Nappa's mouth widened to a smile as he heard the words being mouthed out of Marron's mouth. He took the capsule that she was holding and quickly ran inside the house, in search for his king.   
"Not even a thank you?" Marron growled as she placed both of her fists on her hips.   
"Thank you." Kakkarot thanked. Marron looked at him in a stunned kind of way.   
"No problem." she half whispered as she and Chichi watched the furiously blushing man ran after his comrade.   
"Wow." Marron said.   
"What?" Chichi asked.   
"I never thought that Saiyans would even think of saying any gratitude words." marron half whispered.   
"Well you thought wrong." Chichi said. "I thought the same thing until I actually spent some time with two of their kind."   
"Don't tell me you spent time with the bald guy and five pointy haired boy." Marron said snobbishly.   
"Not the bald guy!" Chichi growled. "And yes I did spent some time with Goku AND Bulma!" Chichi held her head high as she stalked back to the house.   
"Whatever." Marron mumbled as she took a capsule out, pressed the button and threw it a few feet away from her. Smoke appeared and a convertible car emerged from it. She hoped on and sped back to her home.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"King Vegeta!" Nappa entered the King's chambers.   
"What is it Nappa?" the king asked lazily.   
"The ship, it was made!" he announced happily. The king's faced lit up and at the same time Kakkarot and Chichi entered the room.   
"Just say the word your majesty and we'll be leaving." Kakkarot said happily. The two Saiyans smiled but a frown appeared on Chichi's face.   
"Right." The King said as he stood up from the edge of his bed. "Prepare! We will be leaving as soon as possible." he said before taking the capsule from Nappa and leaving the rest of his Saiyan elites and the human. But Nappa followed him out so Chichi and Kakkarot were left in the room.   
Kakkarot noticed the sad look on Chichi's face. He hesitated to ask what was wrong with her but the awkwardness drove him to do so.   
"What's the matter?" he asked.   
"Nothing." Chichi forced a smile.   
"Come on Chi, you can tell me." Kakkarot urged.   
"It's just that." she paused, not sure is she should continue.   
"Well?" Goku urged for him to continue.   
"You'll be leaving us soon." Chichi sighed.   
"Aww, Chi!" Kakkarot smiled. "You and the others can come with us. I am sure the king will not mind." he assured her. His smile widened when the sad look on her face was replaced by her warm smile.   
"I'll go pack then." Chichi said excitedly. "And go asked the others if they want to come." she told him and Kakkarot just nodded. She hopped out of the room and headed to the living room to announce her news.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
[The Science Lab on Freiza's ship]   
The doctor's maniacally laugh was heard throughout the whole empty laboratory. His tanned, pored, wrinkled skin illuminated from the darkness of the lab.   
"Al last." he gasped out. "It is completed." he laughed again. He took out a small bracelet and placed it on his wrist.   
"Let's see if it works." he told himself before pressing a blue button. "Wake up." he said. He laughed even harder when the person on the bed snapped it's eyes open and quickly sat up, like a robot, and absolutely no sign of any emotions. Completely emotionless.   
Freiza is going to be so proud of him. He couldn't wait until he showed him what he had done to his precious pet.   
"Stand up." he ordered. And the person did as it was told. He laughed again, enjoying his accomplishment. "Follow me." he snickered. He dragged his hunched back self and guarded his creation out of the lab heading to Freiza's throne.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
The doctor Murderll stopped in front of two large metal doors. His company stopped beside him, still emotionless. He knocked and waited for an answer.   
"Come in." Freiza's raspy voice came through the other side of the room. The doctor gulped and slowly opened the metal doors.   
"Lord Freiza?" he called.   
"Murderll!" Freiza called. "Come on in!" he growled at the coward doctor.   
"My lord." Murderll said as he and his company entered the room. Freiza raised a brow at the doctor's companion.   
"What is it?" Freiza asked confused.   
"I did it milord." Murderll announced happily and excitedly.   
"Mind telling me what you have accomplished?" Freiza asked, almost losing his patience.   
"Of course." he said. "Here milord" Murderll said as he handed the metallic bracelet to the purple lizard.   
"What is it?" Freiza asked out of curiosity.   
"It is a remote for this." he said as he pointed to the mettalic head band around his companion.   
"What does it do?"   
"You control her now, milord." Murderll said.   
"Really, and how does it work?" Freiza asked, more interested.   
"Whoever wears it can control her." Murderll pointed to his companion.   
"Let's give it a try then." Freiza said. "Bow down." Freiza commanded to the doctor's companion, and it did what it was told. It bowed down in front of Freiza.   
"Very good." Freiza said as he stood up from his throne. "But how do I really know that it really is working?" Freiza asked himself. "What is the most thing that the Princess Bulma hates to do?" he asked himself but he looked at Murderll straight is his soggy eyes.   
"Do you like it milord?" Murderll asked, dismissing Freiza's questions.   
"I know." Freiza said as he advanced towards the blue haired Saiyan. "Kill." he stated.   
One word. That one word sent chills up and down Murderll's back. What was Freiza planning to do? What's going to happen next? Random questions raised in his head as he watch Freiza advance more closely to the Saiyan Princess.   
"Princess." Freiza hissed through clenched teeth. "Kill Murderll." he said.   
The words froze Murderll in his position. He looked at the two and sweat started running down from his forehead down to his cheeks, then to his wrinkled, pored chin. It waited until it was heavy enough to drop to the awaiting cold surface underneath his feet.   
Then in a quick movement. His creation, the Saiyan Princess floated above the floor and in a matter of seconds she was in front of him. She smirked, an evil smirk. He closely watch as she withdrew a two ruler length golden rod with a diamond crystal at one of the sides of the golden rod. To his amazement it turned to a longer rod, four times it's normal size. The crystal sphere disappeared and was replaced by a three ruler length sharp knife.   
He gasped as the sharp knife soared through his body. He can still feel the cold metal blade through his chest All he can remember before the life was taken out of him was the evil smirk plastered on Bulma's face. Plus Freiza's cold, evil and sinister laugh.   
"Nice, nice, my dear." Freiza laughed as he watch Murderll's lifeless body dropped to the floor. His blood stained the cold metal floor. His smirked widened when he watched Bulma withdrew her blade from the doctor's chest.   
"Works fine to me." Freiza chuckled as he admired the shiny metal bracelet on his wrist. "Just you wait, young prince. Everything you had loved will be all mine." he chuckled. 


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT or any of Akira Toriyama's anime. I do not own any of it's characters,... blah blah blah,.....

* * *

**A/N:** SOOO,....Soorrry for the long time I haven't updated, all of my fics, including this one. Anyways,... I'm hoping to make this long just to make up for the long loss.  
  
And thanks to _Shades of Crimson's_ story, for knocking me out of my "writer's block." **THANKS MUCH**, _Crimson!__

* * *

_

**Forever II  
**  
Chapter 4  
  
_Meeting_

_

* * *

_

_Month of September,...._  
  
**[Earth]**  
  
"What did you say?" the King Vegeta asked. He and Kakkarot were in the main control room of the capsule ship, they would be taking off soon and the King was ready as ever to retrieve his son in the space and his daughter in law from Freiza.  
  
"Can some of the earthlings come with us?" Kakkarot repeated.  
  
"Are you fooling with me soldier?" the King growled and stood up from his seat. "There is no way, we are taking the earthlings with us!" he growled.  
  
"But your majesty, they could be of big help!" Kakkarot argued. He watched as the King stopped dead in his tracks from pacing back and fort and started thinking.  
  
"What do you mean help?" the king asked.  
  
"You yourself know that they have more knowledge on technology than we do. On this space ship's technology," he paused and looked at the king, he was listening but the scowl on his face never left. "If the ship had any problems, they can help us fix it." he said. Kakkarot paused, that wasn't such a good excuse!  
  
"No." the King said.  
  
"But your majesty." Kakkarot pleaded.  
  
"Tell me the real reason why you want these earthlings to come?" the king asked.  
  
"They had help us through a lot of times and, I–" Kakkarot paused.  
  
"What?" the King asked. "Spit it out soldier!"  
  
"I cannot leave my mate here." Kakkarot blurted out.  
  
"Your what!?"

* * *

**[Deep Space]**  
  
"Prince Vegeta." Bardock called as he kneeled in front of his Prince, his son, Turles, stood beside him. They were all at the Namek's spaceship's control room.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta asked in a low voice.  
  
"We are nearing earth," Bardock said. "We will be landing in half an hour." he said. A real smile crept trough Vegeta's face. At last, he would see her soon, then she would be safe again, away from harm.  
  
"Very well Bardock." Vegeta said and stood up from his seat in the control room and headed out the room to his chambers.  
  
In the control room, a pair of blue eyes watched the Prince, his every movement, his scowl, turning to a smile, him standing up to go to his chambers to get ready. The owner of the blue eyes sighed and looked away as the doors shut behind the man who she fell for, for the past few months. He was happy, she should let him be, and that is what she intend to do, once they land on earth.

* * *

**[Freiza's Ship]**  
  
"Master Freiza," Zarbon stuttered as he looked over his master's new pet. "Is she really under your control now?"  
  
"She killed, Zarbon," Freiza hissed. He and Zarbon were in the throne room, discussing future plans for the King Anthony and Planet Vegeta-sei. "That is enough proof."  
  
"And for the future?"  
  
"I may keep her alive, under my control," Freiza hissed. "Her Prince is dead, his body floating in the deep space," Freiza laughed. "Her planet will be blown into bits by my hand," Freiza continued, "All of her mighty race, will be gone," he stopped laughing. "And she, she will be the last of her race, the main survivor," he paused and a simper appeared on his face. "A woman, a survivor of the most mightier, all-powerful race, a woman none the less!" Freiza started laughing once again.  
  
"How?" Zarbon asked awaiting for orders.  
  
"The Saiyans you left in the Earth," Freiza said. "They're your first targets." he continued. "Kill them!" he ordered. "Blast the damn planet if you have too! I want them dead!" he finished with an angry hiss.  
  
"Yes milord." Zarbon kneeled and started headway out the door, passing the controlled Princess on the way. She stood motionless, no sign of emotions, her once blue eyes, now silver cold. He gasped in shocked when she turned her face to look at him. What had Freiza done to her? She looked at Zarbon with a meaningly glare, as if ready to pounce and kill. He stopped dead in his tracks to see what she was about to do next.  
  
**"ENOUGH!"** a voice roared, that snapped Zarbon out of his trance. He looked at the source of the voice and saw Freiza standing from his chair. "Get out Zarbon!" Freiza yelled. Zarbon nodded and quickly scurried out of the room. Once Zarbon was out of the room, Freiza turned his full attention back to the Saiyan Princess.  
  
"Come here!" Freiza's voice boomed and echoed in the dark, cold room. Bulma did as she was told and went near her Master.  
  
"Kneel down!" Freiza dictated. Bulma did as she was told and kneeled down in front of him, still no feelings of emotion. "Who do you serve?" he asked.  
  
"You," Bulma answered, her first words since the experiment, her voice was thick and cold, hard enough to break thin ice. Her silver eyes left the ground and she lifted them up to look into Freiza's purple ones. "My lord Freiza." she finished and dropped her eyes back to the cold hard floor. Freiza laughed, a sinister, evil uncontrollable laugh that echoed and echoed in the whole entire room.  
  
"That's right!"Freiza laughed again. "Everything!" Laugh. "Prince Vegeta!" he laughed. "You had loved," he laughed. "Everything you had left," Laughing continuously for another couple of minutes. "Will be all mine!" he paused.

**_"HaHaHaHaHaHa,...." _****__**

* * *

**[Earth]**  
  
"Holy shit." Nappa whispered when he looked at the computer screens on the ship, a word he had learned in the planet  
  
"What is it Nappa?" King Vegeta asked. He had agreed for the earthlings to go with them and they are almost ready for take off in a matter of minutes.  
  
"According to the radar, for outside space." he paused.  
  
"What?" the king spat out.  
  
"Another ship is arriving earth, heading towards, our north." Nappa whispered, but everybody on the ship, including; Kakkarot, Chichi, Yamucha, Marron and Krillen, had heard him perfectly well.  
  
"What are you talking about?" the king asked as he watched Nappa compacted a few keys on the key board and a large screen appeared above them. All heads looked up and did saw a ship heading towards Earth.  
  
"Who do you think is it?" Chichi whispered to Kakkarot.  
  
"I can feel the energy," Kakkarot whispered with great caution, now all eyes were on him. "I can sense the most strongest energy in the ship." he said as a smile changed his worried manifestation. "I can feel it." he said more excitedly and louder. "I know it."  
  
"Do you mind telling us?" the King asked.  
  
"How much time until that ship's landing?" Kakkarot quickly asked Nappa.  
  
"In about five minutes." he informed him with a confused look on his face.  
  
"Where is it landing?" He asked afterwards.  
  
"Twenty miles north from here." Nappa answered with the same expression on his face: _Confusion.  
_  
"Shut down the main controls!" he told him and then he ran to the King and bowed down before his confused King. "My King," he paused and looked up to meet his eyes. "Your son, will be arriving soon." he said with a huge smile on is face.

* * *

**[Namek Spaceship]**  
  
A knock on the door interrupted Vegeta's train of thoughts. He stood up and walked away from the door, he headed towards the window in his room and sat down on a nearby chair. Another knock. He growled, who had dare interrupt him?  
  
"What is it!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Prince Vegeta," Turles' voice came from behind the door. "We will be landing soon." he finished.  
  
"How much time left?" he asked without letting his soldier in.  
  
"According to Radditz, who father had sent from the control room," he paused. "Very near." and with that said, Vegeta didn't budge from his seat. Turles awaited for his Prince's orders. After another five minutes of waiting outside, the door swished open in front of him and his Prince appeared before him. He knelt down and looked up to him.   
  
The Prince was wearing his usual attire, an armor, with the color red Saiyan royal sign on the left breast, near his heart. He wore this armor over his blue spandex suit and his red cape attached to his shoulder and freely cascaded down to his knees.  
  
"We are already in the earth's atmosphere." Turles said.  
  
"Let's go." Vegeta said and started walking towards the main control room. Turles followed suit behind him.  
  
Vegeta and Turles entered a noisy and busy room. All of the people inside were getting ready for landing, every pilot, ready if there was a sudden reaction on the ship's machine. Vegeta stood and watched as the clouds, slowly disappear and they were engulfed by green. Land.  
  
Land. Was all Vegeta could think of. He couldn't wait, he was anxious, but he hid it pretty well. He felt the ship starting to slow down, but continued descending. Until everything stopped. All of the whirring noises the ship was making disappeared. Everything was quiet and he looked around. No sign of anything, he looked outside and just saw a plain vast of land.  
  
He snapped out of his trance when he felt a familiar energy heading towards him, he searched and felt Nappa, but there's this other energies that he couldn't decipher. He tried feeling for Bulma's energy, but non. Where they trying to surprise him or something? He gritted his teeth and demanded one of the pilots of the ship to open the main doors. He burst out of the room angrily and headed out of the ship.  
  
Juuhachigo and Juunanago stood up from their seat and followed the Prince out. Turles was right behind his Prince, his brother, Radditz and his father, Bardock were following close behind them. 

* * *

**[Outside]**  
  
Kakkarot saw the position to where the ship had landed. The thought of seeing his family didn't leave, but the thought of what he was going to tell the Prince about his Princess didn't even entered his mind, he had completely forgotten.  
  
His mate flew beside him, the King was in front of him and Nappa was beside him. Yamucha, who was carrying Marron was flying right behind the Saiyan and his new found earthling mate. Launch who was being carried by Tien was right beside them and Krillen who was flying alone was closed to Kakkarot and Chichi.   
  
When Piccolo had sensed the various amounts and the highest amounts of energy entering the earth he had agreed to join them. As guardian of the earth, he couldn't let anything happen to it especially when a bunch of aliens had entered it's atmosphere.  
  
They landed in front of a gigantic space ship, it was twice the size the earthling doctor had made. The doors of the ship opened and nobody came out. Every Earthling was on their guard to whatever or whoever will come out of the gigantic ship.  
  
Fast pacing steps can be heard from the outside, a dark shadow appeared before them, so much like the King's shadow. All of the earthlings gasped when they saw an exact identical face of the King, but in a younger version, emerged from the ship.  
  
"Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled as he stepped out of the ship, the following saiyans: Turles, Radditz, Bardock and the East Twins, followed him. Vegeta didn't even bother to look at all the faces of the people surrounding his friends, all he wants were answers.  
  
"Ve-vegeta!" Kakkarot stuttered, and dropped to his knees, kneeling in front of him, they noticed that Nappa followed suit. The earthlings gaped at Kakkarot, the mighty strong one, afraid of the smaller one, he was seven inches taller than him! And Nappa too.  
  
"My son!" King Vegeta joined in. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks hearing this voice. All the Saiyans, including Vegeta, snapped their heads towards the source of the voice. They all gasped.  
  
"Father?" Vegeta asked bewildered as to what he was doing on earth. He back up a step. "Aren't you suppose to be dead?" he asked stopped backing away from him.  
  
"I was, my son." The King said as he advanced towards his son. The taller man was hovering before him. He opened his arms and hugged his son as tears flowed freely down from his eyes. Vegeta didn't even bother to hug his father back. He has a pride to keep, and so did the stale man!  
  
"I'm glad you're alright, father." Vegeta said in Saiyago, but only loud enough for him to hear, and only him. The King withdrew away from him and stared at his son's eyes.  
  
Vegeta looked at the all his father's companions. Kakkarot had already stood up and had ran to his family's welcoming arms. He watched the family smiled and laughed as they were reunited.  
  
He looked back at the earthlings and a green had caught his Saiyan eyes. He looked at the green man. A namek? But how can Namek be here on earth?  
  
The earthlings watched as Vegeta's cold eyes glare at them, all they can do is stood still, tremble and hope they don't get noticed. Marron's eyes were glued to him.  
  
_"Oooohhh!"_ she said. "He is cute!" she giggled in a flirtatious way. Vegeta, with his sensitive hearing, heard everything she said. He cocked a brow at her and looked away from her. He looked back at the Namekian.  
  
"What is he doing here?" he whispered to his father. His father looked back at the Namek.  
  
"He is supposed to be guardian of the earth." he informed his son.  
  
"I'll ask more of this later." he said, his voice getting louder. He advanced towards Kakkarot. Kakkarot noticed this and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Prince Vegeta,"Kakkarot said. "I–" he started but didn't get the chance to finish when Vegeta's foot connected with his jaw. Chichi moved an inched from where she stood but didn't manage to ran after her befallen lover's body. She and her friends watched as the angry Saiyan advanced towards him.  
  
"Where is she!?" Vegeta growled and picked him by the collar from the dirt his face had made contact with.  
  
"She–" Kakkarot started but Vegeta stopped him.  
  
"How dare you bring her light ways away from Vegeta-sei?" Vegeta growled. "Who dare gave you these orders!?" Vegeta asked, wild in pure rage, his eyes turning blood-red.  
  
"I-" Kakkarot searched for the words but found none.  
  
"You took her away from me! Made me believe that she was dead!" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Vegeta!" King Vegeta scolded.  
  
"Stay out of this father!" Vegeta hissed.  
  
"Where is she!?"  
  
"I ordered him to!" King Vegeta ignored his son's command.  
  
"What?!" Vegeta said in a low voice as he dropped Kakkarot to the ground. He landed on his butt and watched his Prince advance slowly to his father. He couldn't blame him, he had spent months away from her and here he is, about to find out that she was abducted by the man they were trying to keep her away from. And how was she abducted? They weren't watching her, she was un protected, they were suppose to be protecting her and they decided that it was safe planet and that she can drift around whenever she wants to, and who let her do that? He did. He had let him down, his Prince, his best friend.  
  
"I thought it will be safe for her to be away from Vegeta-sei." he explained.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked. "And where is she now?" he asked in calm voice.** "WHERE IS SHE!"** he screamed blood.  
  
"She's," the King paused he couldn't do it, he couldn't tell him.  
  
"I thought," Vegeta started. "You always say, the closer you are to danger the father you are away from harm." he finished, his brows, still stitched together. His head was bowed down but you can see his eyes, illuminating from the anger.  
  
"My son," the started once again but stopped again.  
  
"Where. _Is._ **SHE!?"** he screamed.  
  
"She was abducted by Freiza!" Kakkarot screamed. He couldn't stand to see Vegeta's father take all the blame. Besides, it was his fault.  
  
**"WHAT!?"** Vegeta screamed and his energy level started rising. The thought of Freiza's filthy hands against Bulma's innocent, defenseless body angered him to no end. He couldn't think, all he had hope for before landing was being welcomed into her arms, and here he is imaging Freiza torturing her, he could almost hear her cries, of pain and anguish.   
  
Electricity engulfed his body, he started hovering above the ground, his shadow beneath him, he gritted his teeth together, he couldn't held his anger back he had to release it! He screamed, pure blood and murder, the wind around him circled him and began to get violent. All surrounding him held their arms up high to their faces to block away the energy light surrounding him and the dusts that were being blown away from around him.  
  
Everybody surrounding him watched in horror. Their Prince, going wild, his hair changing from black to gold. His onyx eyes, changing to the color of teal. Bardock, his sons, the twins, the King and Nappa watched in amazement as the young Prince struggled to achieve the legendary, but it was all too less. He needed more, he couldn't achieve it. He started calming down and began lowering to the ground, he dropped to his knees and all of the gusts of wind and the electricity made from his energy vanished. He returned back to normal, with the un-favor of the Saiyans but the favor of the Humans.  
  
Vegeta slowly rose from his position, his eyes never leaving the dirt that he gazed upon. He knows Freiza's laughing at the moment, but his laughter will seize. He will make sure he end it on his own, by slitting his throat! He have an advantage now, he knows that Freiza thinks that he's dead. A smirk appeared on his face. Everybody around him had noticed, now they think he's going crazy. A plan had formed by itself in his mind. He's going to get her back!  
  
"Vegeta?" Kakkarot called.  
  
"Gather everybody up," he said. "I have a plan." he finished, but the smirk never leaving his face. 

* * *

**A/N:** Whoohoo! There! Hope that's long enough and hope that you all like it. Please review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Back to Vegetasei

A/N: Hope you guys enjoy and soooo sooorrrrryyyyy for the delay of this chapter... senior year... too much school work and activities, cant balnce it. Anywho... THANKS for the wonderful reviews from the previous chapter and hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

**Forever II**

_Chapter 5_

Back to Vegetasei

* * *

**Last time**

Vegeta slowly rose from his position, his eyes never leaving the dirt that he gazed upon. He knows Freiza's laughing at the moment, but his laughter will seize. He will make sure he ends it on his own, by slitting his throat! He have an advantage now, he knows that Freiza thinks that he's dead. A smirk appeared on his face. Everybody around him had noticed, now they think he's going crazy. A plan had formed by itself in his mind. He's going to get her back!

"Vegeta?" Kakkarot called.

"Gather everybody up," he said. "I have a plan." he finished, but the smirk never leaving his face.

**

* * *

**

**Freiza's Ship**

The cold ship was quiet, everyone was alert, everyone has one eye on what he or she're working on and the other on the huge chair on the main center of ship. Freiza sat there, playing with the wine glass on his left hand, giggling when the red wine splash from side to side, he averted his eyes from his drink and stared at the back of his new pet.

The brainwashed Princess of Vegetasei, soon to be queen…but a wife to whom? Her soon to be husband is dead, that was probably why she was so easy to brainwash…but Freiza was worried, no Saiyan could've easily fallen to the Doctor's brain machine…but yet this female Saiyan surrendered quickly.

What was her reason? Why was she to surrender without a fight? It wasn't Saiyan like, and this was what caused Freiza to be so angry and excited at the same time. The danger of what is about to happen intrigues him. He snapped out of his trance.

"Set all course back to Vegetasei." He said, his eyes not leaving the Princess' back. She stood by his left side, her eyes still in a dream-like trace, Zarbon, his right hand man stood at the right, his face in shocked hearing his Master's command.

"But your—" he said but was quickly cut off by Freiza's harsh stare.

"I said set all course back to Vegetasei." He repeated but this time he gritted his teeth in anger.

"But your father's orders are to return home." Zarbon courageously reminded.

"And your orders come from me and I say 'SET ALL COURSE BACK TO VEGETASEI!'" Freiza snapped. All men and women on board shook with fear, yet one body stood emotionless, a body who couldn't comprehend the fact that the main control room was a dangerous position to be in at the moment. The brainwashed Princess just stood, every word that were being said enter to one side of her ear and comes right out on the other side.

"As you wish Master Freiza." Zarbon kneeled down in front of him. He stood back up, his back on Freiza and commanded the pilots of the ship to recourse their course back to Vegetasei.

* * *

**Vegeta's ship**

Everyone was quite, everything and everybody stayed calm, but deep inside they were excited, excited to be going back home. Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei sat quietly on his throne on the main part of his ship, his father back in his own chambers, resting. Kakkarot and his family with the earthly humans on one side of the ship and the royal twins on the other side, gossiping probably, of what they could've done, probably thinking of a better way to lead the remaining Saiyans to safety, instead of war.

"Are your people really going to war?" Chichi asked her beloved. It was exciting for her to be there, to meet her beloved's family. His brother, Turles, looking exactly like him, Radditz, the eldest, more of the serious type and was probably the only one in the family who didn't inherit his father's looks, but his mother's instead. But of course she wouldn't know that, but their father exactly has the same face as Kakkarot and Turles, like and older version of themselves. She was glad though, that even though at an old age, Bardock, still kept his good looking features, which made Chichi all giddy up inside.

"I am afraid so." Kakkarot answered, stealing a quick glance at his Prince, who continued to sit there calmly, his eyes closed, but he knows for sure that he wasn't sleeping. His prince was probably thinking about his princess in danger, in the hands of the tyrant who took his Prince's kingdom away from him. But there he is, sitting, calm, thinking of a way to get everything—that tyrant stole away from him—back. But Kakkarot couldn't help but imagine what kind of terror the Prince was thinking to get it all back.

"Then we shall fight with you!' Krillen said bravely, the past few months he has grown accustomed to the Saiyans, and had become good friends with one of them.

"We thank you." Turles cut in. "But I don't think that this a battle where humans can actually survive."

"What do you mean?" Yamucha asked.

"This battle will be deadly, we can't afford anything to hold us back, we are talking about pure massacre here. Not like your wars with rules and everything, this is a battle where you are allowed to blow up a whole planet in terms of winning!" he said, and Krillen and the others 'gulped' in fear.

"But we'll still help," Chichi piped in. "Even though if its not in battle we'll somehow help." She smiled reassuringly.

"Maybe." Turles whispered, but everyone heard it clearly, and then a fast silence engulfed their position. Nobody dared to say the first word, so it went on like that for the next hour or so. Until they were all snapped out of the uncomfortable state by none other than the Saiyan Prince.

"What is it Vegeta?" Kakkarot asked, walking near him.

"We are almost here." He said, looking at the huge window in front of him. Everyone else looked to the direction where he was looking. There it was, the Saiyans' bloody red planet.

"Wow." Was all the earthlings could say.

"Nappa!" Vegeta barked. Nappa's head snapped towards him. "Try to locate the position where we left the surviving Saiyans." He commanded. "And try to get me facts of Freiza's whereabouts." He commanded afterwards.

After hearing his Prince's commands, Nappa quickly went to work with the help of the other Saiyans. Nappa turned back to his Prince after a few minutes of digging information.

"We are locked to the position of the surviving Saiyans, underground in the East, and" he stopped, looking at his Prince for permission to go on. Vegeta simply nodded. "And we also located Freiza's ship." He stopped. Which caught Vegeta's attention fast.

"And?"

"They are also headed to Vegetasei, but we are a day earlier than they are." He informed. Vegeta nodded in satisfaction. Soon he would get his queen back, attempt the legendary and regain everything the whole Vegetasei once again from that tyrant.

"Bardock," Vegeta turned to him. "Go wake my father up." He commanded. "He needs to hear my plans." He said.

"As you wish my Prince." Bardock bowed to him and left the room.

"Turles?" Vegeta called.

"My Prince." Turles bowed in front of him.

"Make sure that there are enough medical help for the injured Saiyans underground Vegetasei." He said.

"How many are we counting your highness?" he asked.

"Millions."

"I'll try my Prince." Turles said with a gulp.

"Kakkarot." He called in a cold tone, making Kakkarot stand up tall and stiff awaiting for his Prince's command or punishment.

"Yes my Prince?"

"My friend." He smirked, confusing Kakkarot at the same time. "Now is the time when I need you the most, stand by my side my loyal warrior, for I am giving you the most important task of all." He said.

"I shall risk my life for this mission you must give." Kakkarot bowed in front of his Prince with Pride and Determination, glad that his Prince still trusts him after all the mishaps that he has done. But his words sent chills and worries to Chichi, his mate.

"I shall tell you later, when we are all gathered, it is after all a part of my plan." He smirked with revenge in thought.

* * *

**Freiza's Ship**

"We shall arrive in Vegetasei in a day my lord." Freiza's commander informed him.

"Very well." Freiza said in a soft hushed tone, which sent chills up and down the commander's spine.

"Zarbon." He called to his right hand man.

"Yes milord."

"Inform my father of my plans and make sure he send thousands, no millions of soldiers in our aid."

"Just for Saiyans?" Zarbon asked in astonished voice. Why Freiza would send so much strong soldiers to defeat the Saiyans was beyond him.

"You heard me." He snapped. "Do as I say!"

"Yes master, my deepest sincerest apology." He bowed and was about to leave when Freiza stopped him.

"And also," he started. "Make sure that my pet here," he indicated to Bulma. "Gets a good night's rest for her big battle tomorrow."

"Milord?"

"She is the one that will lead my front troops to the Saiyans demise." He said and started to laugh, it continued and grew to be a maniacally laugh.

Creatures around him, including Freiza himself, distracted by the laugh, that the fact that when those words left his mouth, a tear silently fell from the Princess's eye.

* * *

**A/N:** Well? How was it? Tell me what you think... Review! 


	6. Chapter 6: Mission

**Forever II**

_Chapter 6_

Mission

* * *

_**Last time:**_

"Inform my father of my plans and make sure he send thousands, no millions of soldiers in our aid."

"Just for Saiyans?" Zarbon asked in astonished voice. Why Freiza would send so much strong soldiers to defeat the Saiyans was beyond him.

"You heard me." He snapped. "Do as I say!"

"Yes master, my deepest sincerest apology." He bowed and was about to leave when Freiza stopped him.

"And also," he started. "Make sure that my pet here," he indicated to Bulma. "Gets a good night's rest for her big battle tomorrow."

"Milord?"

"She is the one that will lead my front troops to the Saiyans demise." He said and started to laugh, it continued and grew to be a maniacally laugh.

Creatures around him, including Freiza himself, distracted by the laugh, that the fact that when those words left his mouth, a tear silently fell from the Princess's eye.

* * *

They had finally reached Vegetasei, the East palace, their current home base, was filled with Saiyans, young and old, elites, first class, second class, third class, and also the injured. They will fight till they die, they are loyal to the royal family, this is what the Saiyans live for.

Hope has been restored in the Saiyans' heart when they saw the ship that contained the young Prince and the almighty King.

Everyone, who are leaders for special missions had gathered inside the destroyed throne room of the East palace.

"Turles, and Radditz, shall be by my side in the front lines." Vegeta had announced. A pang of hurt and jealousy filled Kakkarot's heart when he heard this.

"We'll follow you to death, my prince." Turles said.

"Father, you will stay here in base, with Toma, work with us, help us here, away from danger." Vegeta requested.

"I refuse." King Vegeta said. "I am still King of this planet, Vegeta, I will not turn away from a war, especially it it's a war to save my own planet."

"But father," Vegeta stopped when he received his father's cold stare.

"As you wish." Vegeta said, "you'll be joining us then." King Vegeta nodded. "Toma, you're in charge of the base, while we're gone." Vegeta said. "We bought some kind of _'magic beans' _from Chikyuu-sei, there's millions of it in those barrels." Vegeta pointed to at least about nine barrels. "Give them to those whose lives are in danger, don't waste them."

"Yes my Prince." Toma bowed.

"According to our spies, the only place where the enemies are gathered is inside the palace." Vegeta informed them. "This will make it much more easier for us." Vegeta stated. "Father, Nappa," he turned to them, "you will lead your group to the east of the palace." he told them, they both nodded in agreement. "Turles and Radditz shall accompany right at the front line, we're attacking in the entrance." Vegeta said.

"Bardock, you shall lead your group in the north side of the palace." Vegeta said. "You're in charge if the back. The back side of the palace, as you know it, is where all the spaceships and weapons are located. Quickly, gather all the weapons you need, just in case you ran out of energy to blast down an escaping spaceship." Vegeta said.

"I won't let you down, my prince." Bardock half bowed to him.

"The west group will be lead by you Juunanago, don't betray me or I will have your head." Vegeta sneered in his direction. "And just to make sure that you don't Kakkarot is accompanying you." he said with finality in his voice.

That was the special mission that Vegeta had given to Kakkarot. Kakkarot felt small and un-trusted. How can he blame the prince? He had failed him a lot, enough to not trust him with anything, like a big mission, anymore.

"The war is going to start tomorrow, Freiza's men will arrive in the break of dawn, in the back of the palace. Your location Bardock." Vegeta told him. Bardock gave him a nod. "But he won't fight you there, because you will not attack yet. You will wait until he gets inside, and once he does, wait for another ten minutes. And make sure you all lower your energies so you won't be detected by their scouters." Vegeta paced in front of his most trusted men, well, count Juunana out. "Your mission here gentlemen, is destroy every living traitor and all of Freiza's hunch men and," He paused, "Look for your Princess, I want her back to me." he said out loud, almost in a pleading way, that shocked all of the inhabitants of the room. "You're dismissed." Vegeta grunted. "Except you Kakkarot, I need to talk to you." Vegeta said. "Follow me." He said, he lead him to a destroyed private chamber of the Palace.

"What is it your highness?" Kakkarot asked.

"I have a different mission for you," Vegeta announced.

"What?"

"After you accompanied Juunana in the West, fight for at least fifteen minutes." Vegeta said. "Listen carefully because I'm not repeating myself." Vegeta told him. Kakkarot nodded. "Sneak into the palace, make sure nobody sees you. Search the dungeons, look for my mother."

"The queen?" Kakkarot was shocked.

"Yes, according to a spy inside the palace, is that she's alive, that's why the millions of Saiyans that we're captured could not do a thing to rebel because they have her hostage."

"I see." Kakkarot understood.

"Fifteen minutes Kakkarot, and after that time, I'll send Radditz over there to make sure Juunana doesn't do anything stupid."

"You really don't trust him do you?" Kakkarot laughed.

"You have no idea." Vegeta grumbled. "Anyways, Kakkarot, while inside, look for her too, just incase she _is_ there." Vegeta turned and left.

He doesn't need Vegeta to tell him who _'she' _is. He already knew. "You must've been worried sick." Kakkarot whispered to Vegeta's retreating form.

"Don't fail me." Vegeta said as he walked away.

"I'll risk my life for you, my Prince Vegeta of Vegetasei

* * *

**A/N:** I'll update sooner, I promise! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters

* * *

Forever II

Chapter 7

The Beginning

* * *

Dawn was minutes away, the prideful yet battered Saiyans awaited patiently in their current locations. The high Prince of Vegetasei stared helplessly at the massive land before him. Soon, he knew, that these very same lands, will be filled with blood, sweat, dead bodies, injured bodies, and living bodies, fighting, and stepping upon the soon to be dead carcasses.

War.

Freiza.

Bulma.

He gritted his teeth due to anger. He will get her back no matter what. Away from Freiza's dirty hands, and back to his safe arms. He stood proudly in the East palace's balcony, counting down the minutes to destruction. Counting down to the moment when he willfinally be able to hold her in his arms again.

"Wait for me." he whispered silently to the gustling wind. He turned and entered his current room, shutting the sliding doors behind, thus silencing the whisper of the wind.

* * *

"He really loves her doesn't he?" Chichi asked her beloved.

"Yes, very much so," Kakkarot answered.

"I feel bad for him." Krillen added.

"Yes," Kakkarot nodded in agreement. "They were suppose to get married," Kakkarot informed them. "But a day before the wedding, the attack happened." he continued.

"How sad." Chichi said.

"Yes, how pityful." a monotoned voice added. All three heads turned to look at her. "It's a shame, really." she finished.

"You're Princess Juuhachigo of the East." Kakkarot said in realization.

"That I am." Juu said. "Where are your other friends?" she asked.

"They couldn't come," Krillen answered.

"Yes, Piccolo have to say and be the earth's guardian," Chichi said.

"Marron will just be dead weight," Krillen added.

"Tien had to protect the Roshi house since the master is getting old." Chichi continued.

"And Yamucha's just too much of a coward." Krillen finished.

"I see." Juu said. "I suggest you rest," she changed topic. "The last remaining minutes, cherish it." she said and left them.

"She's pretty," Krillen smiled nervously, his cheeks turning a bright red shade. Kakkarot and Chichi bursted out laughing.

"I suggest you watch out," Kakkarot laughed. "She has the claws of a cat." and they continued laughing. Probably their last laughter, if they don't make it out alive.

* * *

The alarm went off, sending all sleeping Saiyans, and earthlings into a sudden awakening.

"ENEMY IN SIGHT!" an unidentified voice yelled throughout the entire palace. Everybody was quick to be in their position.

"Chichi," Kakkarot held her in his arms. "I have a very important mission from the Prince himself that I must accomplish." he told her. "I want you to wait in side the palace with the East Princess. Krillen will stay with you both to make sure you're both safe."

"Kakkarot," tears streamed down Chichi's face.

"Go now." he looked her in her eyes, and pushed her towards Krillen, who escorted her and the Princess inside the palace. On their way there, they glimpse the Saiyan Prince himself walking towards the front line.

"Vegeta?" Turles awaited for the Prince's command.

"Wait till they're in our grounds, until we commence attack." Vegeta ordered.

"Roger that." Turles nodded.

Vegeta stared at Frieza's army, there was more than he imagined. Shit. Will his men be able to hold on, enough for them to infiltrate Freiza's moving ship? Vegetasei help them.

"Kakkarot don't fail me." he whispered mostly to himself.

* * *

Chichi stared at the bloody battle before her. She was leaning against the window that has the view of the front palace. It's been hours, and thankfully, the palace hasn't been infiltrated yet. Kakkarot should be inside Freiza's ship now. She silently prayed for her beloved's safe return. For she knew, that Kakkarot will willingly sacrifice his life to bring the Prince's beloved back.

She shook her head of the disturbing thoughts and turned her brown eyes to the scene beneath her. How she wish she could do something to help. The best she could do right now is pray for everyones safety.

"Holy shit." a voice said that snapped her thoughts back to reality.

"What is it Krillen?" she asked him.

"Just look at that." he pointed to the battle scene. "Freiza's army, has no chance whatsoever against these Saiyans," he explained. "The only thing that's defeating the Saiyans is the massive amount of Freiza's army. They're starting to get tired." he said.

"What can we do?" Chichi asked.

"Stop worrying." a voice answered from behind them. Chichi and Krillen turned to look at Juuhchigo.

"But," Chichi started. But Juu cut her off quickly.

"You underestimate the Saiyan strenght." she said. "We will win this war," she assured them. "The only thing you should worry about now is Prince Vegeta." she stated.

"What do you mean?" Krillen asked.

"Just pray that he is powerful enough to beat Freiza." she said. "We may be able to win this battle, she pointed to the battle below them, but the real fight is between the Prince and Freiza," she said. "And Freiza has the upperhand."

"Upperhand?" the two asked in unison.

"Princess Bulma." she said, "Let's just hope Freiza's not planning on holding her hostage." she said. "The Princess is his number one weakness."

* * *

Vegeta and his team continued to fight their way to invade Freiza's base. Kakkarot on the other hand, had successfully snuck into Freiza's base. Not attracting any attention, just searching for her.

He ran the white halls until he reached large doors.

Freiza's room, probably.

He gulped.

Where could the Princess be? Could she be in there?

"You're not allowed in there." a voice said.

Kakkarot's head snapped towards the owner's voice.

"Zarbon." he said sourly. His eyes widened.

It couldn't be.

Just beside Zarbon, stood the Princess. He exaled a sigh of relief. She looked fine, no injuries, meant no torturing.

"Bulma," he called to her.

She didn't respond.

Kakkarot's face turned to a worry. He looked her in the eyes, and his own widened.

"What have you done to her!?" he screamed at Zarbon. Bulma's eyes were grey, void of any emotion, lifeless.

"Mind control." Zarbon plainly answered. "Want me to show you?" he laughed.

"You bastard." Kakkarot gritted his teeth.

"That's a yes then!" Zarbon laughed harder. He ceased and turned serious. "Bulma, kill him."

The lifeless body reacted to the command and flew straight to Kakkarot, with weapon in hand.

Kakkarot panicked. What was he suppose to do now? Defend? Attack? He could hurt her.

Oh shit.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the late update. But I'm back and ready to rumble once again! Lol. Review Please...


	8. Chapter 8: Guilt

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own DBZ or any of its characters, just this plot!

* * *

Forever II

Chapter 8

Guilt

* * *

Defend.

That was the right decision. And that's what Kakkarot did. He raised both his arms in front of his face in a criss cross pattern and focused all his energy in his arms so that Bulma's weapon wouldn't cut him. But after that, what's next? He couldn't keep this up. Damn that Zarbon, Kakkarot looked at the green man with piercing eyes. He was enjoying this. That bastard! There must be a way to stop this. To stop the control over Bulma's mind. He scanned Zarbon, hopping to find some kind of switch to turn this whole nightmare off. But nothing. Nothing could be seen, as anything, to turn it off.

"Bulma!" Kakkarot screamed her name. Nothing. Emotionless face stared right back at him. Nothing.

Vegeta.

'Oh shit.' Kakkarot thought. What will the Prince say now? What will he say if he couldn't break this some kind of spell or whatever that's on the princess and then come back with nothing.

Failure.

Hell no. He wouldn't accept that. He's failed him enough. He couldn't come back empty handed. Deep in his mind, he knew. He knew, that even if they lost this battle, this war. This whole mission, this whole battle, was not to retrieve their planet back, but he knew, deep within his Prince's mind, his feelings, that this whole incident, is to retrieve the Princess back. He knew, that they could wake up another day, and retrieve the planet back, as long as the Prince has his Princess by his side. And damn it to hell if he's the one to ruin it. Damn it to hell, if he failed his Prince once again. Damn it to hell, if he lets Zarbon get the last laugh. And damn it to hell, if he fails Bulma, and let her go back to to Freiza's slimy hands.

"Snap out f it!" he yelled, while defending himself once again. "Please!" he begged her.

Still nothing. What now? What's he suppose to do now?

* * *

Chichi, Juu and Krillen stared at the battle going on below them, outside the palace. Everybody was fighting so hard. Countless of bodies already on the Saiyan grounds. So many blood. So many injusred. So many energies dying, in other words, so many deaths.

Words could not explain what's going on in Chichi's head. She's deathly worried about Kakkarot. She doesn't know how many lenghts Kakkarot will try to reach in order to get the Princess back. Not only to redeem his pride, but to make sure he do this for his prince, his best friend. She just couldn't help but feel jealous. But now isn't the time to be feeling that. She shook her head to rid of the pessimistic thoughts.

He promised that he'll live.

And she's going to hold onto that promise.

The princess Juu watched horrified at the scene before her. The Saiyans, her people, obviously have the upper hand when it comes to strenght. But Freiza's unimaginable amount of soldiers are just their downfall. They have thousands of Saiyans fighting in the battle field, but Freiza has millions, and some of them, equally rivaling the Saiyan strenght.

She's so worried. For her people. For her brother.

Krillen stared in mild awe at the battle going on. He just couldn't help but admire the Saiyan strenght. But he stared horrified, everytime he feels an energy lost in their end. So far so good though. Not a single one of Freiza's henchmen was able to invade the palace. Talk about luck, since there's so many of his henchmen out there. But what's he going to do if they do invade the palace? He was trusted by his friend to protect the Princess and Chichi. And that's exactly what he's going to do.

* * *

Fight hard. That's the only thing Turles could think of right now. Nobody must past him, is what he believes. And nobody did. He fought hard. In the corner of his eyes, so did his fellow Saiyan warriors. This is their land. They have invaded it. They stole their future queen. And they will get everything back. Even if it kills them. Because Saiyans are not afraid of death. Especially if they're fighting for what is rightfully theirs.

He must not fail.

They must not fail

Was the words every Saiyan have going through their head.

For their future Queen.

For their new King.

For Vegetesei.

* * *

It's not part of the plan.

It really wasn't.

He should stop.

Go back to his rightful position and fight.

He should just him.

But he has this gut feeling. Somewhere inside him. That he must go.

He, himself, must be the one to do it.

Save her that is.

Vegeta walked past the fighting and killed anyone who blocks his path. They will not get in the way. He must retrieve his Princess back. He must be the one to do it. But there's just something wrong. He has this feeling, that something is just not right. But what?

All thoughts seized when he finally realized that he stood a few feet away from the entrance to Freiza's gigantic base. He will get her back. With all the negative thoughts out of his head. He charged forward. Not caring if his using the front door. Because any person in their right mind would quietly sneak in, since there isn't much security going on. Probably all security was out there in the battle field.

But Vegeta was not in his right mind. He just desperately need to get her back. There were a few who stood in his way. And those few quickly lost their lives.

Soon.

He will be able to hold her again.

* * *

"Bulma please," Kakkarot was battered with so many injuries. "Do you not remember who you are?" he said in between gasps of breaths. "Do you not remember who I am?" he asked her. She was in a position to attack once again. "Do you not remember who Vegeta is?" he yelled in agony.

She stopped.

Her grey emotionless eyes stared back at him.

Zarbon noticed it.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a panic. "Kill him." he commanded.

She just stood there. Kakkarot noticed this reaction as well. He breathed in a sigh of relief. Perhaps there might still be a chance to get her back to normal.

"Vegeta." he said the name onc again. "You love him." he reminded her.

"Ve-" her voice was cracked as she tried to get the name out.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," he said slowly as he nodded. He said this as if talking and convincing a child.

"Yes, the love of you life." Zarbon intercepted. Kakkarots head snapped towards him. Glaring at him. Daring him to say anything to ruin this. But the eyes did no justice. Zarbon didn't care. Why would he? He knew he was stronger. So he continued, "And you should also remember your parents." he added. Kakkarot froze. "How your father betrayed the whole Saiyan race," he reminded her. "And you know what they say," he continued. "Like father, like son." he said. "Oops." he said with such an innocent voice. "In your case, I guess it's 'Like father, like daughter."

"SHUT UP!" Kakkarot yelled in command.

"Bet-" a tiny voice. "-rayed."

Kakkarot and Zarbon looked to the Princess. Tears were streaming down her cheeks from her still emotionless eyes. Hey eyes still the color of gray. Kakkarot now knew the reason behind the unbreakable mind control. From the start, he knew the Princess was strong enough to fight the mind control, and with a little help, to break it. But there's something, in the back of her mind, that's stopping her to do so.

And now he knew why.

It was guilt.

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it? ahaha. Then Review...


End file.
